parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story 4 (JimmyandFriends Style) Trailer/Transcript
Teaser Trailer 1: *(Fade in from black) *(Image of Jimmyandfriends logo 2017.png) *(Fade out from white) *(Timmy Turner (The Fairy Oddparents) Clip) *(Jimmy Neutron Clip) *(Cindy Vortex Clip) *(Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) Clip) *(Margo Gru: (Despicable Me) Clip) *(SpongeBob Squarepants Clip) *(Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) Clip) *(Alvin (The Chipmunk Adventures) Clip) *(Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) Clip) *(Next Summer) *(Bloo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) Clip) *Bloo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends): I don’t belong here! Aaah! *Timmy Turner (The Fairy Oddparents): There’s a snake in my boot! *Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius): To infinity and beyond! *SpongeBob Squarepants: The panic is attacking me! *Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales): Oh boy! *Sparky (The Fairy Oddparents): Golly bob-howdy! *Bloo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends): I’m not a toy! Aaah! *(Character Story 4 (JimmyandFriends Style)): Hey, hey, somebody get him before he poke an eye out. Teaser Trailer 2: *Fowler (Chicken Run): You're kidding me? She's said that? To your face? *King Julien (Madagascar): To my face. *Fowler (Chicken Run): And then what happens? *King Julien (Madagascar): So I get real close, right? *Fowler (Chicken Run): Mhm. *King Julien (Madagascar): I'm like: "I don't care which cabbage patch you're from." *Fowler (Chicken Run): Oh-ho! *King Julien: (Madagascar): "Give me back my View-Master before I knock the dimples off your face." *Fowler: (Chicken Run): Ho! *King Julien: (Madagascar): Okay? *Fowler: (Chicken Run): No, you didn’t. You don’t even care, man. *King Julien: (Madagascar): Oh, yea. *Fowler: (Chicken Run): Yeah. You are a "I don’t care" bear. "I don’t care" bear You know what I mean? You know what I am saying? *King Julien: (Madagascar): Oh! Ducky? *Fowler: (Chicken Run): Yeah? *King Julien: (Madagascar): You see the new movie trailer? *Fowler: (Chicken Run): For what? *King Julien: (Madagascar): You ain’t see it? *Fowler: (Chicken Run): See what? What is it, Bunny? *King Julien: (Madagascar): Ducky. *Fowler: (Chicken Run): What? *King Julien: (Madagascar): They’re making another Character Story movie. *Fowler: (Chicken Run): No! I thought those movies were done, dawg. They made three movies! *King Julien: (Madagascar): They did make three movies. This is number four. *Fowler: (Chicken Run): Oh, shoot! Oh, no! I love the Character Story, dawg. *King Julien: (Madagascar): Oh. Character Story’s my jam! *Fowler: (Chicken Run): That’s it. Wha-da-wait. Wh-what about Jimmy Neutron, doh? *King Julien: (Madagascar): “I am Jimmy Neutron. Space ranger.” *Fowler: (Chicken Run): And then Timmy Turner’s like, “You…are…a…toy!” *King Julien: (Madagascar): Oh, yea. That’s a pretty good Timmy Turner. *Fowler: (Chicken Run): Do the flying thing he does. Do it, do it, do it. *King Julien: (Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa): “To infinity and your mom.” *Fowler: (Chicken Run): Say, say, wait, what? *King Julien: (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted): Yeah. *Fowler: (Chicken Run): That’s not right. *King Julien: (Madagascar): You sure? *Fowler: (Chicken Run): No, that’s not right. *King Julien: (Madagascar): I’m pretty sure that’s it. *Fowler: (Chicken Run): No, no, no. Let me show you. “To insanity and a blonde!” That’s how it goes. *King Julien: (Penguins of Madagascar): What are you even…saying? *Fowler: (Chicken Run): No, that’s how it goes. *King Julien: (Penguins of Madagascar): “To immunity and respond!” *Fowler: (Chicken Run): “To indecency and–” *King Julien: (Penguins of Madagascar): “To infrequently–” *Timmy Turner (The Fairy Oddparents): Hey, hey! Guys! You got it all wrong. *Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius): It’s “To infinity and beyond!” *Fowler (Chicken Run) and King Julien (Madagascar): (laughing) *Fowler: (Chicken Run): That’s the stupidest thing I ever heard! *King Julien: (Penguins of Madagascar): You can’t go to infinity, dummy. It’s impossible. *Fowler: (Chicken Run): He’s up here talkin’ about infinity. *King Julien: (Penguins of Madagascar): He’ll go beyond infinity. *Fowler: (Chicken Run): You don’t know nothing about science. Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts